


The Forgotten Princess

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Sad, Soulmates, Survivor Guilt, True Love, Vindictive, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with summaries but here you go. There are plenty of stories about Prince Charming and his true love, but what if his brother Prince James had True love/Soul mate that was never brought to light because of Rumpelstiltskin's need for the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Princess

**Enchanted Forest**

**Night**

James walked into his father castle with a bag of gold, and stuff he took from the giants. He passed by the throne room, stopped short and walked backwards stopping in the middle of the door way. He saw a young woman, black hair pulled back into a pun, blue dress, sitting in one of the chairs lower put next to the throne. "Princess Morgan" he said as he walked into the room. She turned her grey/blue eyes on him and he felt that tug at his chest he always seems to get when she looked at him. "Where is Jack?" she asked looking back towards the window. "Her and I went our separate ways." He commented as he walked further into the room. "You left her for dead in the giants castle didn't you?" She stated, "When did you get here?" he changed the subject. "About two hours ago, you were out." she answered, he gave her his cocky smirk and dropped himself on the floor in front of her and leaned against her legs, "want to see what I got?"

Morgan shook her head "alright James what did you steal?" she asked, he turned his head and smiled up at her then he dumped the bag on the floor in front of them. She watched him sort throw it showing her gold cups and pearls. The stuff doesn't appeal to her but she loves how it appeals to him. James found a ring attached to one of the stains of pearls, he pulled it off and took a closer look. It was a silver band with blue sapphires on it. He sat up on his knees and turned to face her, she looked at his face "What?" she asked. He grabbed her left hand "Let's take over the Kingdom?" he asked as he slipped the ring on her third finger. She looked at the ring when he let go of her hand " Are nuts?" she asked, he laid his head on her lap like the old days "No, we should do it. Queen Regina stopped trade with Father's Kingdom, we should not take it over per say but get Father to let us wage war. You and me side by side leading the charge." He explained, she started to rub his head like when they were little. " There are no women warriors James." she stated, "You will be one of the first." he said, "It does sound appealing" Morgan commented. He smiled and stood up, " We'll be the most powerful Kingdom of all the Enchanted Forest." James shouted as he spun around the center of the room. Morgan stood and walked toward the center of the room, " James, shh King George will hear you." she chaste. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him "No he won't. He is in a meeting with King Midas' Kingdom for some reason." He commented, he spun her around with him.

She smirked "It is a very important meeting James, it could be about your future. " she told him, "I make my own future." he stated. Morgan laughed, "No, you don't, you do as your father says with a smile on your face." she countered pushing him away and started to head towards the door. James ran after her and grabbed her arm she looked back just in time for him to kiss her. He smirked when he pulled away, she shrugged out of his grasp and took his hand and led him down the hallway. She started to run laughing, he was laughing also knowing that getting caught would be bad.

**Storybrook**

**Day**

From her spot at Granny's she watched King George watching David and Henry play sword fight while going down the street. She knows George and what he is thinking. She took a sip of her coffee then placed money on the counter for her food, she walked out of the diner and headed towards the school, having something to pick up. She will only help George if he asked her too. She still feels like she owes him, but she doesn't know it is the other way around.


End file.
